


Прощение

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Спецквест [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Основано на реальных событиях.





	Прощение

Эбра был милым и очень наблюдательным альфой. Так уж сложилось, что как житель большого города он искренне этот город любил. Но еще больше, чем сам город Эбра любил его жителей. Они всегда были интересными, яркими, представительными… и такими романтичными. Эбра мог смотреть часами, как они взаимодействуют. Их автомобили, велосипеды, скутеры — все это были маленькие детали их контакта с городом. Эбра получал от таких наблюдений истинное удовольствие — он был настоящее дитя мегаполиса.

Покинув магазин элитных вин и сыров в пятницу вечером, Эбра на минутку задержался у самого входа, пытаясь высмотреть свое авто. Автомобиль он поменял совсем недавно и все еще не привык к непримечательному внешнему виду крохотной и аккуратной «Теслы». Раньше Эбра ездил на ярко-желтом «Феррари», отчего друзья в шутку звали его таксистом. Когда Эбра увидел машину и медленно к ней двинулся, стараясь не выронить пакеты с сыром и вином (подарок его омеге и бете), прямо перед ним проскользнул низкий спортивный «Кайен» и резко затормозил. Из машины вышел милый низенький омега. Волосы его были подстрижены и уложены в модную британку, а на щеках красовалась коротенькая триммерованная бородка. Одет он был в спортивный костюм – ни дать ни взять модный рэпер.

Навстречу омеге прошествовала гордая альфа – высокая статная брюнетка с огромной грудью. За руку она вела маленькую девочку. И хоть ее запах идентифицировать было невозможно, в малышке так же угадывалась альфа.

Альфа довела ребенка до омеги и передала ему ручку малышки. Потом наклонилась и что-то тихо проговорила. Эбра внимательно за ними наблюдал, не в силах оторвать взгляд от чужой драмы.

В ответ на слова альфы омега взвился:

— Ты была как конченой, так и осталась! Хорошо, что я с вами развелся. Иди уже! – он едва сдерживая слезы, но альфа лишь пожала плечами и ушла. Омега поднял на руки девочку, прижал к себе плотнее и все-таки разрыдался.

Эбра ахнул и хотел уже было подойти и предложить помощь, как маленькая альфочка заговорила:

— О-па, не плачь! А-ма не хотела тебя обидеть. Хочешь, я позвоню а-ме и б-ме и скажу, что ты очень скучаешь и любишь их? Хочешь, я скажу им снова взять тебя замуж?

Омега немного отстранился, вытер слезы и надрывно прошептал:

— Не нужно, детка, твои а-мамочка и б-мамочка никогда не простят меня! Я сделал ужасную ошибку. Пошли кушать? 

Девочка очень серьезно покачала головой и потянулась к крохотному коммуникатору на ручке.

А Эбра улыбнулся. Отчего-то он был уверен, что у этого омеги будет все хорошо с его альфой и бетой. В этом большем городе было место для большого счастья.


End file.
